Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are often used to automate conversations with people, such as customers, potential clients, constituents, etc. IVR systems are often used at call centers to reduce the requirements for human agents who need to handle the calls. For example, many call centers use an IVR system for customer service roles to make an initial attempt to quickly address customer concerns without speaking to a human agent at all, or to gather information before speaking with a human agent.